tokyomewmewpowerfandomcom-20200213-history
Minto Aizawa
Mint Aizawa (藍沢 みんと, Aizawa Minto), known as Corina Bucksworth in Mew Mew Power, is a character in the manga and anime series Tokyo Mew Mew, and one of the main heroines of the story. She is the second Mew Mew to be introduced and her D.N.A is merged with the Blue Lorikeet. Profile *'Birth Date:' October 3rd. *'Zodiac:' Libra. *'School:' Unknown. *'School Grade:' Seventh (First year junior high school student, by Japanese school standards '''smexy) *'''Blood Type: A *'Affiliations:' The Mew Project, The Mew Mews, and Café Mew Mew *'Age:' 12-13 (Japanese age) 16 (English age) Personality Initially depicted as spoiled, snobbish, and self-centered because of her wealth (like most rich girls in cartoons, movies and books), but shown to really be an empathetic person who cares deeply about her friends as the series progresses. She idolizes Zakuro Fujiwara, who frequently influences Mint's decisions as a Mew. She and Zakuro are depicticted as lesbian characters throughout most of the manga. Although this is only touched opon in the anime. Mint is, despite her relatively small size, extremely headstrong and can be very powerful when cooperating with her teammates. She enjoys dancing, particularly in the style of ballet. Family Mint's family is very wealthy, Mint wears expensive clothes and she is the heiress to all of the family's money. However, her mother and father are never at home when she is, and they do not attend her ballet competitions, so Mint spends more time with her Nanny(The English dub changes this character to be Mint's Grandmother). Mint does not spend a lot of time with her brother, Seiji, either. Though when she was younger he would watch her practice dancing. The family all live together in a mansion. Mint owns a small puppy named Miki, who she cares about greatly. Plot Mint's Childhood When Mint was a child, she would show her dancing to her older brother. But one day, her brother was taken to school. They never spoke to one another much afterwards. Besides that, Mint had a wonderful childhood. She used to see her parents often inside her home before they became focused on work. Mint was learning Ballet as a little girl and was becoming a very good dancer. She had many recitals and shows. She was a starter ballerina, but became a Prima Ballerina at the age of 8. She is a billionaire heiress, even at a young age. Tokyo Mew Mew Mint is actually afraid of being hurt and as a result she quits the Mew Project but shortly returns. Mint lives in a large mansion with her unnamed parents and brother, along with a Nanny who cares for Mint due to her parents being away. She also owns a small dog, Miki, who turns into a Chimera Anima and is the cause of Mint's first transformation into a Mew. Mint is a very strong admirer of Zakuro Fujiwara and is sad when Zakuro initially refuses to join the Mews. When Zakuro eventually decides to join the Mew Project, Mint is happy As a result of Mint's idolization of Zakuro, many fans believe that Mint is in love with Zakuro. In the anime, there are hints that she MAY have feelings for her. Appearance Civillian Mint has blue-grey hair that is seen often in buns. She wears a mid-thigh formal black dress with tights and black pumps. Cafe Mew Mew Mint's waitress uniform is a blue color scheme that is similar to the other waitresses outfits. Mew Mew Mint's hair changes from blue-grey to dark blue and keeps it in buns. Her eyes change from amber to deep blue. She wears a short aquamarine dress that only reaches past her waist. She has garters of the same color with dark blue lacings on her arm and left leg. She has a choker, the same color as her outfit, with her Mew Pendant hangs off of. She has blue gloves, and ankle boots. She has a dark blue feathered tail and wings. Her Mew Mark is a pair of bird wings on her back between her shoulderblades. thumb|300px|right|Mew Mint's Transformation Abilities Transformation Mint's transformation references her love and dedication to ballet dancing. During the beginning of the transformation, she kisses her Mew pendant and bends backward gracefully while her DNA morphs. Afterwards, she strikes an arabesque pose, twirls, and leaps into the air, trailing bright blue feathers behind her. She begins a series of elaborate ballerina twirls and dance moves while her Mew uniform appears on her body and her wings and tail plumage appear on her back. The transformation concludes with her Mew pendant bursting from a small encasing of bright blue energy and Mint striking her finishing pose. Weapons and Attacks Mint's weapon is the MinTone Arrow and her attack is Ribbon Mint Echo. This attack involves her summoning a bow and arrow out of a windy burst of feathers, charging up a shock-wave, and releasing it into a light pink blade of energy. Mew Mint's second attack only shown in the manga Is When She acquires the Mew Aqua rod, her rod is pink and her attack is mew aqua drops. Name Changes *'Mew Mew Power' - Corina Bucksworth *'Mew Mew Amiche Vincenti (Italian)' - Mina Aizawa (Her Mew form is renamed Mew Mina) *'Dong Jing Mao Mao (Mandarin)' - Bo-He LanZe (Her Mew form is translated to Mew Mew Bo-He) *'Dung Ging Miu Miu (Cantonese)' - Bok-Ho LaamJaak (Her Mew form is translated to Mew Bok-Ho) *'Berry Berry Mew Mew' - Mint Ju *'טוקיו מיו מיו/Tokyo Mew Mew (Hebrew)' - Minto Aizawa (While she keeps her original name, her transformation call and Mew form keep that pronounciation, thus her being called Mew Minto instead of Mew Mint) *'Mew Mew Power (French)' - Corina Dujardin *'Mew Mew Power (Season 1 Portugal)' - Corina Bucksworth *'Tokyo Mew Mew (Season 2 Portugal)' - Menta (Mint) Aizawa (Her Mew form is translated to Mew Menta) *'โตเกียวเหมียวเหมียว/Tokyo Mew Mew (Thai)' - Mint Aizawa *'Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - Minto Aizawa (Just like with the Hebrew dub, her Mew form is called Mew Minto instead of Mew Mint) *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit (Albanian)-' Elona Nenexhik Voice Actresses *'Tokyo Mew Mew (Japanese)' - Yumi Kakazu *'Mew Mew Power (English)' - Andi Whaley *'Mew Mew Amiche Vincenti (Italian)' - Emanuela Pacotto *'Dong Jing Mao Mao (Mandarin)' - Mei-Xiu Lin *'Dung Ging Miu Miu (Cantonese)' - Sui-Ngai Ng *'Berry Berry Mew Mew (Korean)' - Bae Jeongmi *'Vadmacska Kommandó (Hungarian)' - Ilona Molnár *'Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - Claudia Chavarro *'טוקיו מיו מיו/Tokyo Mew Mew (Hebrew)' - Eti Castro *'Mew Mew Power (French) '- Marielle Ostrowski *'As Super Gatinhas (Brazilian Portuguese)' - Priscila Concépcion *'Mew Mew Power (Season 1 Portugal) '- ??? *'Tokyo Mew Mew (Season 2 Portugal) '- Ana Vieira *'โตเกียวเหมียวเหมียว/Tokyo Mew Mew (Thai)' - ??? *'Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - Gry Trampedach *'Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - ??? *'Družina Mjau - Mjau/Mjau - Mjau Tokio (Serbian) - '''Vladislava Djorđević *'Силата Миу Миу (Bulgarian)' - ??? *'Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - Chrysa Samara Trivia * In an episode of ''Mew Mew Power, Corina says she sings karaoke, but in Tokyo Mew Mew she says she can't sing. *In Tokyo Mew Mew, it does seem that Mint has a crush on Zakuro, but in Japan, it is common to idolise Japanese singers or models like Mint does. *In Mew Mew Power, Mint's fixation on Zakuro has been toned down, yet her attraction to men has been cut out completely, as seen in the picture to the left. *There is a constant goof in the anime where in her hair suddenly becomes the color of Mew hair for a few scenes, then reverting back to normal.